Save Me
by SLITH
Summary: Supergirl was taken by Cadmus, Alex's team goes in to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supergirl, this was written for the fans to enjoy only.

The following is an idea I got, if enough readers want to find out what lead to this point, I'll post it.

* * *

Index finger is resting on the side of the rifle, eyes scanning down the hall, flickering lights overhead, the sound of smooth moving, stealthy footsteps moving right behind her. Approaching the first door on the right, Alex motions for a couple of agents to check it out.

Continuing down the hallway, she hears the other team she sent into the one room already leaving it. _Nothing special over there_ she figures, a hallway branches off to the left, it feels cool and damp here. Examining the area, Alex sees there is one last door down this hallway and motions for a group of four to go down the hallway branching off and three join her.

Standing at the ready to the door _where are you Kara?_ Alex wonders, glancing at one of the agents with her, she gives a firm nod. The door is opened and she moves in first followed by two of the agents, one staying at the door to watch their backs.

As she enters she moves around a large mesh box for a machine for the building, careful with her steps to not make a lot of noise. Her line of sight finally passes by the large mesh box to see a figure hanging from the ceiling, she hears a click from behind and the few lights that work in the room turn on. Her eyes widen as one of the lights illuminates the figure and her heart skips a beat in her chest, Kara hanging by her wrists, her head bent so her chin is resting on her chest, hair is covering her face.

Her powers drained, Lillian Luthor had made her point to have Supergirl know what it feels like to be human, and tortured her for information. She has no idea of how long she's been Cadmus's prisoner, going from her cell to hanging from the ceiling, but she knows how it feels to be broken, her body radiating pain. So consumed with preparing herself for her next chat with Lillian and gathering up her strength, thinking of her sister. How strong Alex is to keep herself going, hoping she'll find her.

Alex fights to keep herself composed as she nears Kara, keeping her hands from shaking, as she gets closer she sees highlights of red around her wrists, that her blue suit has cuts and dark marks from blood. Her eyes travel up to her sisters covered face, she clenches her jaw to stop it from trembling in sadness of what she's about to see.

"K-" Alex starts but her voice comes up short, swallowing she tries again as she lowers her gun, "Kara?" she whispers, but her little sister doesn't respond. "Kara?" Alex tries again more firmly.

 _I don't know how much longer I can hold out like this… I can't keep waiting for my powers to return… it could be days and I have no idea of how many have passed. Everywhere I've been there's no windows… Alex… I need you. I don't know how much more of this I can take_ a tear escapes her left closed eye as Alex reaches up and gently moves away a lock of hair from Kara's face. The light illuminating her pale, bruised and cut face to Alex.

Alex keeps herself from slapping her free hand to her mouth, works to keep herself stoic as she knows the other agents are watching her back and watching her with Supergirl. Pursing her lips she gently presses her right hand to caress Kara's left cheek.

Having grown used to a set of firm hands that would grip her chin harshly, the same hand that would back hand or slap her for her retorts at the older woman. To feel a warm hand touch her cheek brings her out of her thoughts, her whole body flinches, and her instinct to melt into the caress despite the fact that cheek hurts at the touch. She feels care behind the gesture, something she hasn't received once since being here.

Kara opens her eyes slowly, seeing Alex standing there before her. Sadness, relief and love is written in her eyes and all over her face. "Kara? I'm here to take you home," Alex says softly, to try and comfort her sister. She then watches as fresh tears slip down from Kara's eyes and down her cheeks, her body shudders but Kara shakes her head.

"Y-You can't be here Alex…" Kara says as she recalls what happened last and her eyes go wide in fear. Alex watches her concerned and looks around the room as though expecting to be jumped by someone, as the rest of her team comes to their room. Kara closes her eyes, bending her head, "I didn't know she was in the room," she continues in a broken voice, Alex looks back at her. "I accidentally said your name… just that I needed you Alex… then she said thank you," she opens her eyes, fresh tears welling up in them.

To see her little sister so scared for her, badly beaten, obvious signs of torture and the fear in them now for her own safety Alex reaches up and caresses her face again. Looking her in the eye, determination and love in them. "Kara I'm not here due to a message from Cadmus, it was thanks to two people on our side that we are here to save you. I'm bringing you home."

In the background one of the men is calling for a medical team to come, another comes around to move behind Kara and examine the cuffs holding her wrists. He takes out his handgun and looks at Alex, "be ready to catch her," he warns, having a feeling that Supergirl won't be able to stand on her own.

Stepping up, Alex moves her rifle to rest behind her on its sling; she scoops Kara's legs at the knees in her left arm and watches Kara fight to keep from making sounds of pain. He fires and the rest of Supergirl falls into Alex's right arm, letting out a yelp, breathing through clenched teeth as Alex holds her close, but trying not to squeeze too tightly for fear of broken ribs. She watches as the usually bubbly, optimistic face of her little sister is now contorted in pain and feels her heart wrench.

 _I'm going to get you for this Lillian Luthor, if it's the last thing I do_.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while, I came down with a nasty cold, dealing with congestion and the loss of my voice. I had to wait till I had a clear enough mind before trying to write.

* * *

13 Hours Earlier...

Turning off the television, Alex gets up while stretching and yawning, "Okay, you pushed me to my limit and tomorrow is a work day."

Kara giggles and stands up, "oh come on, you begged to watch five more minutes twice." Alex glances over and gives her a stern look 'still.' Kara her arms across her chest, "uh-huh."

"Alright… but next time be firmer and remind me more heavily about my early mornings with the DEO," Alex says, turning to the coffee table to pick up her plate from her pizza and her beer bottle.

"So… how're things with you and Maggie going? Did I miss anything while I was on another Earth?" Kara asks casually and watches Alex's cheeks go rosy, setting her plate into the sink and rinsing it slowly.

"Things are going well… taking things slowly… we had a movie night the first night you were gone, watched RED as she hadn't seen it before," Alex answers as Kara watches Alex put her dishes aside on the counter.

Putting her hand onto Alex's shoulder opposite of her, she earns a smile from the one year older sister and Kara smiles back, "I'm happy for you." She was about to say something else when she heard screams in the distance and sighs. "And our night ends…" she smiles and quickly changes as Alex takes Kara's dishes and rinses them for her.

"At least we didn't have this Danver's night interrupted, I'll see you later!" Alex calls out and Kara smiles before zooming out the window and following the sounds of the screaming.

It's midnight, not much traffic on the roads at this time, the odd limo going off to a party. The air flows with her hair and cape smoothly, warm to the touch on her face, comforting while on the search. Her eyes scanning around the darkened windows, the flickering lights of ads on buildings and finally on a rooftop she catches sight of a person being surrounded by a group of people. The person, a woman, screams again coming to a corner, as Supergirl gets closer she suddenly feels a minor sting in her neck.

Startled she grabs for reason behind it and pulls out a dart; she feels her energy draining, her mind growing foggy, her vision is starting to go double as she nears the rooftop. That's when she realizes that the screaming has stopped, the group is looking up at her and those that were surrounding her are now all holding flashlights up at Supergirl. When Supergirl lands she tumbles and rolls onto the rooftop, moving slowly, groaning on her hands and knees, her hair hanging around her face like a curtain. Her head is spinning and it takes her a moment to look up and realize the flashlights are attached to guns, her eyes widen in horror at the woman's face towering over her.

She feels the prick of another dart go into her right shoulder; darkness clouds her vision before she falls unconscious.

Kara's ears are picking up on the electricity in the florescent lights above, adding to the buzzing in her head from the two darts. Opening her eyes slowly, she finds her arms are pinned behind her and her ankles are bound at her wrists. Looking around she isn't surprised to find herself in the Cadmus cell she's been trapped in before, just nervous _this time there's no Mon-El in a cell next to me_. Within a second she breaks the restraints and stands up, there are no other cells in this room, and it looks like an old boiler room. Nothing new.

Remembering what she saw last sends a chill through her spine _how does she intend to get me to cooperate with her this time?_ Kara wonders as the door in the corner opens as if on cue and in comes Lillian Luthor, groaning as she enters with a couple of armed guards.

"What are you doing out from behind your bars Luthor?" Kara asks and Lillian grins smugly at her.

"I thought you above all others would know that I have multiple projects on the go, I have loyal subjects whom I've given a second chance at life. However I didn't come here to gloat, I came here to start off the same way as before," she holds up the same head device as before to have Supergirl expend all of her powers to make her as weak as every human being.

Raising her right brow and taking a step away from the bars, placing her fists on her hips in her usual stance of defiance, "or else what?" Kara asks. The door creaks open again and a set of two guards come in dragging Jeremiah Danvers. Her eyes widen when she sees how dishevelled he looks this time. His hair is a mess, a full beard having grown in since she last saw him, dirt marks on his elbows and knees and his eyes have bags under them.

Pulling a 9mm out from the back of her pants, pulls back the hammer and points it at Jeremiah as the guards force him onto his knees. He looks at Kara and starts shaking his head right away. "Whatever she wants, don't do it!" he begs and Lillian backhands him in the right cheek, if it wasn't for the guards holding him up he would have fallen onto his side. His tongue moves around in his mouth, feeling the inside of his cheek and when he looks at Lillian he spits blood at her.

Grinning she points the gun at his head again, "have the headset placed onto you again, for you to expend your powers, or I'll kill Jeremiah Danvers."

Kara walks up to the bars, glaring at her and working out the math in her head, "you hold him for _this_ long and you now use him as leverage against me? It doesn't add up."

Lillian gives off a low, deep chuckle that echoes in the room, making the hairs on the back of Kara's neck and arms stand on end. Cocking her head to the left and looking at Kara, "everyone has their usefulness till it runs out." Her eyes lock on Kara's and Lillian looks optimistic, "you have till the count of three."

Gripping the bars, Kara feels anger and fear build up, her eyes darting between Lillian and Jeremiah, "you wouldn't," she says evenly, keeping her emotions in check.

"Three," Lillian says and Kara feels her heart skip a beat.

"Don't, I'll do it," Kara says quickly, and Jeremiah tries to jump out of the grip of the men but they kick the inside of his knees as a guard pulls out a key to Kara's cell.

"Don't do it Supergirl! The world needs you more than it needs me!" Jeremiah fights as the guard on his left twists his arm painfully in an arm lock as the cell door opens.

"I won't risk your family losing you," Kara says, and watches as his face turns red from the pain in his arm as he continues to try and pull but the guard adds more pressure to his shoulder.

Lifting the head gear as Kara steps out, her heart hammering in her chest as she fears what this mad woman has in store for her once her powers are no longer are her finger tips. Taking a deep breath, Kara turns to Lillian. The woman takes a moment to relish in the moment of having power over Supergirl.

"Supergirl! Get out of here while you have the chance!" Jeremiah shouts at her, he cries out when the other guard shoves him onto his side, continuing to wrench his arm in an attempt to stop his outbursts.

Kara closes her eyes briefly as the head set is placed onto her head _Cadmus yanked me out from under you again Alex… and this time I don't see you finding out for a while_ opening her eyes to view Lillian through the yellow visor. Taking a breath she releases her heat vision, giving it more intensity and listening to the machine whirl as it absorbs everything. Her body starts shaking ever so slightly, the veins around her eyes going red and turning beet red as the intensity grows, her jaw clenched as her body goes rigid.

Giving out a final cry as she feels herself sapped of her powers, light headed as the guard behind her takes the head set off, she collapses.

"Supergirl…" Jeremiah whispers, the guards having finally loosened their grip as they felt him stop resisting as Kara used her heat vision. They pull him back to his feet and escort him from the room.

Snapping her fingers, "hang her by her wrists, it's time to start testing Supergirl's _human_ limits," Lillian grins wickedly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think? What did you like and dislike? Give me your thoughts ^_^

-SLITH


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who is following and for the very kind reviews! I do not own Supergirl, this is a story made for the fans to enjoy.

* * *

7 Hours Earlier…

Kara's body aches from the Kryptonite that still resides in her body, her wrists are sore from hanging from the ceiling for a few hours. Lillian Luthor taunting Kara, ignoring her pleas to not use the liquid Kryptonite, the older woman was fascinated by the pain it still caused the girl. She promised her it wouldn't be the last time she saw it while staying within her company.

She hasn't seen Jeremiah since, and doesn't expect she will be saved by him a second time, no other special projects had come in to test her. Given her current status of strength and zero powers she is grateful for it. But the thought of more Kryptonite being used on her, has her body give an involuntary shudder. _What else has she got planned for me…_ she squeezes her eyes shut tight. _I'm scared… Alex I'm scared of never seeing you again… I don't think she's going to chance me escaping again_.

The door to the room creeks open, the swift, high heel shoes come marching in briskly, with purpose and followed by the usual accompaniment of two guards. Kara forces herself to stand up, using the cell bars for support.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asks as her cell door is unlocked and opened smoothly.

Lillian smiles like she was given a new job opportunity, "you don't belong on our planet. You weren't born here, you're an alien," she begins as the guards take each of Kara's arms and move her back to her location of hanging from the ceiling. She tried to pull away, but her strength is to minimal with the Kryptonite still in her system.

"You were given the chance to leave, you didn't… you brought with you other aliens that meant us harm," she purses her lips in thought, clasping her hands together in front of her as she listens to the cuffs snap in place around Kara's wrists. "You could have left after they were gone, but… instead you chose to stay." Looking at Kara, she stands before her, looking her in the eye. "You cause destruction in the city when you fight another alien that is powerful, rip up city streets, smash buildings, and the list goes on. Have you once offered to assist in fixing up the messes you leave behind?" Lillian shakes her head, "no, you leave it to the city to clean up after you and your messes because," she lifts her hands up to do quotes.

"You're their _hero_ ," Lillian steps away from her and turns to a guard to retrieve an item from him that Kara cannot see. "But you're not a hero… you bring danger to those you care about and everyone else around you. And it is for that reason that I shall study you…"

A jingle sounds close to her head, but she really doesn't want to answer it. Not yet, groaning, Alex rolls onto her back in her bed and stretches to help wake up her body for the start of the new day. The sun light just starting to stream through her bedroom window tells her it isn't quite time for her to get up for work.

 _Shit… an emergency_ her mind jumps into being alert, turning over she snatches up her phone which is vibrating in spurts on her night stand. Pressing it to her ear, "Danvers," Alex says as clear as she can at 6 in the morning.

"DEO, ASAP," J'onn says and hangs up, Alex doesn't even blink. She gets out of bed, gets changed and is out the door in just a couple of minutes with the plan to grab a coffee at work.

Walking down the stairs to the main circle desk with techs, including Winn, at their computers, she finds J'onn is standing there waiting for her. "What's going on?" Alex asks and glances around; seeing Kara isn't there _did you smash the phone instead of your alarm clock?_ She wonders.

"We just received word that Lillian Luthor was not in her cell this morning. Guards said they checked every cell as per their usual, and this morning she had vanished," J'onn says and Alex looks at him confused.

"Vanished? No hole or anything?" Alex asks and J'onn shakes his head, hands resting on the table as he looks at footage from surveillance of the prison.

"There are no camera's looking directly into her cell, only down the path in front of all of the cell doors. No holes, no bent bars, no security systems set off. This has got to be one of her own experiments bailing her out, looks like Cadmus has their leader back in control," J'onn answers and turns to Winn. "Any answer from Supergirl?"

Rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, Winn shakes his head, "nothing, but she isn't supposed to check in for a couple of hours yet. Maybe she dropped her phone in the toilet?"

This question earns him looks of 'are you kidding me?' from both of his co-workers. "Try Supergirl again in a bit, I want her to be brought up to speed on this recent development. We also need to try and search for locations that Cadmus might be using to run their experiments, I'd very much like to stop them before they start something else up in the city," J'onn says in a matter of fact tone. After their last stint of trying to wipe out all aliens, he doesn't want to take any chances.

"First Supergirl gets kidnapped by Cadmus, and then she has to stop that virus from killing all other aliens… then she leaves for 48 hours to help another version of Earth. Now that she's back Lillian Luthor is out… I just hope she's okay," Alex expresses her concerns openly, if Cadmus is on its feet and looking for revenge, she hopes her little sister will be on her toes.

"She's a strong young woman," J'onn says and Alex looks up at him, he can see the worry in her eyes. He is concerned but he knows he needs to be a pillar for his people, for Alex, to keep her focused. Any emotional distraction will keep them from getting to their goal faster. "I know it is your instinct to always protect her, but I need you to stay focused on the task at hand, we don't know that anything is wrong with her."

"Abandoned places?" Winn pipes up on the side, J'onn looks at his monitor from over his shoulder. "There's quite a few of them… yikes… that's a lot of ground to cover."

"Keep trying Winn, narrow down the possibilities," Alex says, trying to do as J'onn suggested, going to the break room to grab a coffee.

Kara's scream echoes in the room, her body tense, chest heaving, tears slipping down her cheeks. A synthetic Kryptonite blade has just finished slipping up from just under Kara's left lower rib and finished near the middle, not deep, just enough to elect another agonized scream. Taking deep breaths, Lillian had watched from the first cut that the suit the young girl wears didn't protect her from the blade. The edges of the material now having red, the tip of the blade going shallow enough to resemble a paper cut, but the effects of the Kryptonite again has proven to put Supergirl through a good deal of pain.

"Fascinating," Lillian holds the blade at the butt, with her index and middle finger as though it is a gross, insect that she just plucked off her sleeve and hands it to the guard she took it from. "Truly, you are fascinating."

Clenching her fists, Kara works to control her breathing, her stomach now has three surface cuts that sting as though she were attacked by wasps, that least that's what she assumes. "You…" Kara breathes and looks down at the woman before her, "are wicked… getting a thrill out of," she swallows as her mouth is dry. "Hurting another being," careful not to say human as the last thing she wants is another lecture on her not being human.

Lillian nods slowly, taking a step away from Kara and before she can react the guard steps up and punches her in the left cheek. Enough to have her seeing stars and almost blacks out, Lillian turns around and tisks. "Sometimes causing pain to one, helps unlock their potential… but in your case," she looks up at Kara. "I wonder how long until you break," she smiles wickedly, "I'll be back shortly…" she says and snaps her fingers to indicate the guards follow her out.

4 Hours Earlier…

Standing at the main desk, watching major news coverage and growing increasingly concerned for Kara as she hasn't been answering her phone. She knows that her boss in the news room isn't going to care very much, considering how new she is, she hangs up her phone when she gets Kara's voice mail again.

Her mind drifts off to that time Max Lord created a copy of Supergirl, and they had to make a special bullet since Kryptonite had no effect on her. Kara was in the air being strangled by the fake Supergirl. _"Kara, I don't know what this is going to do if I hit you," Alex was feeling very nervous. What if it did hit Kara and… and killed her? But Kara managed to speak out, her voice was strained._

 _"Take the shot!" Kara would then cry out, clearly not able to hold her in position for much longer. Alex lined her up and fired, she watched the fake fall down. Relief, her sister was okay._

Alex closes her eyes, remembering the times that her little sister has come to help her, to save her from an enemy that was overwhelming. Even Cadmus, when she found out who had been stealing Kryptonite from the DEO, Kara came to her aid when she needed her most.

 _And now Kara needs me… I just know it… and I feel so damn powerless!_ Alex slams her fist onto the top of the desk, making Winn jump at the outburst.

"Still nothing?" Winn asks, turning in his chair to face her and he can see the worry written all over her face. He can't help but start to feel worried as well. He watches Alex shake her head in dismay; she had messaged Maggie that if either of them heard from her, they'd message the other right away. Supergirl hadn't been in the news, no explosions to stop, and no fires to help put out. Winn had suggested that maybe she was at the Fortress of Solitude, somewhere out of cell service, but as the minutes have been ticking into hours they know that it can't be either.

He clears his throat to try and offer some encouragement, but J'onn is coming back from going out with a team for the sixth time to look into another abandoned place. Alex knows not to be excited when her sister isn't with him.

"Scratch that one off the list as well, a filming crew it using the place to shoot a music video," J'onn says, clearly frustrated and not happy with the fact that Supergirl is still MIA.

The monitor's all change to the white polarised head for Cadmus, "People of National City, the alien claiming to come in peace is now being held by us," the footage switches to showing the S on Kara's chest and the camera panning up to her face while she screams. Alex clenches her fists so tightly her knuckles turn white in seconds upon hearing her sisters scream. "If the people of National City wish to have her back, we demand that all alien refugees come forward and expose themselves. If they do not, we shall continue to test Supergirl, and find out why she is so afraid to reveal her identity," the camera shows another angle of Supergirl screaming in agony, her face beet red. Alex recognizes the look from when Kara's aunt was being tortured by the military, liquid kryptonite. The screen fizzes out and J'onn looks at Alex.

Her face is showing that is pure rage, her blood boiling, the image of her little sister's face contorted in pain is imprinted in her mind. _How long have you had her? How long have you been hurting her? I'm coming for you Kara!_ She turns swiftly on her heel, "Winn make sure that James makes a publicized statement to all Alien Refugees that they are not to expose themselves, he'll find out a way to word it."

J'onn starts to follow after Alex, his posture stoic, "Agent Danvers, where do you think you are going?" he asks in his stern, boss voice.

Pulling out her car keys from her pocket, she doesn't bother looking over her shoulder or stopping. Determination in her eyes, walking briskly, she's on a mission to get answers. "I'm going to pay Lena Luthor a visit."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please give me your thoughts! What are your favourite aspects of this chapter? What did you like the least?

-SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Supergirl, this story has been made for the fans to enjoy.

* * *

4 Hours Earlier…

"Thanks," Lena says firmly before hanging up the phone and dialing another number. Pacing in her office, "hello, I was hoping you could get me in touch with my Mother… thank you anyways," she hangs up and inwardly growls in her growing frustration. _How could she do this? Seriously, how!_ She moves to her desk and sits down to dial another number, drumming her finger nails on the top impatiently.

She presses a button on her desk phone to reach her secretary, "please have calls and meeting over the next hour pushed back," and then hears the other line pick up. "Surprised to hear from me? Really?..." she listens to the person on the other end, her eyes fixated on the image of Cadmus on her TV mounted on the wall. "I need the number to reach my Mother that is why… don't give me that, you and I both know you are one of her biggest supporters."

Lena listens patiently as the person on the other end babbles on about their views, "what do you want in return… consider it done," she says easily, smiling and writes down the number on a small note pad next to her computer. "Thank you," she hangs up looking irritated before dialing the number.

It takes a few rings, but finally she gets a response, "hello," Lillian says in her usual half interested, half bored tone.

"Hello Mother," Lena says evenly and can just picture Lillian's surprise at hearing her voice.

"Now, this is a surprise," Lillian says with enthusiasm, not in the room yet with Kara.

"I'm reaching out to you about your recent broadcast on Supergirl, a little dramatic," Lena says and she can just picture a smug grin on Lillian's face.

"The public do love drama, otherwise they wouldn't be so hooked on all those cop shows and the over dramatic reality shows," Lillian points out. "If you're only calling to talk about-"

"I want to make an agreement with you, Mother," Lena says in her matter of fact tone.

Laughing on the other end, "really," she draws it out, "the last agreement I made with you had me behind bars. What makes you think-"

"I don't, you have no reason to trust me," Lena cuts in again and waits for a remark from Lillian, when she gets none she continues. "I want you to release Supergirl."

"As soon as I have all the alien refugees come forward," Lillian says simply, Lena works to control her temper, gripping her phone tightly.

"You and I both know you won't keep to that agreement, you want _all_ of them gone," Lena states as Lillian now stands outside of Kara's room, glancing at the door. "I want you to release Supergirl, and that no further harm comes to her."

Lillian gives a wicked chuckle at the last statement, "you can't be serious, child. You have nothing left to offer me, and anything you give me could be flawed again," she takes a moment as she stares at the door. Feeling some anger boiling up inside of her at Lena siding with Supergirl. "I never thought you would sink this low… as to plead for her life after what Superman did to Lex." Her voice even but laced with venom.

Lena can feel herself getting more infuriated with this woman the longer she talks to her, any attempt to reason with her seems to go unheard. "What you are doing to Supergirl is inhumane!"

There is a pause on the other end before Lillian says coldly, "she isn't human," before snapping her phone closed.

Sighing, Lena sits back in her chair, biting her bottom lip in frustration, about ready to get up and grab herself a drink when the TV flickers to life with James Olson addressing the people of National City.

Pushing the door open, snapping her fingers for the guards to join her as she strikes hastily up to Kara, as soon as she reaches her she slaps Kara with her right hand. Kara's head jerking to the side from the blow and then she feels the woman's cold, rough fingers grab her by the chin and force her to look at her.

"What is it that my daughter sees in you? Why is she so sympathetic to you?" Lillian asks before violently releasing her chin.

Kara moves her jaw around a tad, staring at her, "I helped her once, she asked for me to help protect an event she was holding." Kara could swear she was watching Lillian's nostrils flare in anger.

"You have her fooled like everyone else!" Lillian says as she holds up the flip phone that Lena reached her by, "you force me to keep even my loved ones at a distance."

With that Lillian drops the phone and promptly steps on it, and again, over and over till it is in a bunch of broken pieces. Looking at Kara, seething in anger she backhands Kara in the right cheek. Just as Kara starts to turn her head to face her again Lillian backhands her again, Kara gives an involuntary whimper at the pain it brings, this time a red line appearing on Kara's cheek.

Glancing down, Lillian had forgotten she was wearing a ring with a large stud on it. Kara moves her tongue around in her cheek, her breathing increasing at the violence that Lillian is executing. "You've done this to yourself," Kara says quietly, sadness in her eyes, "you are scared of what you don't understand and act out in anger. By pushing at myself and other aliens… you're pushing your daughter away-"

She'd been looking at the floor, remembering a look Lena had given when speaking about her Mother when she hadn't been living up to her expectations. Getting a fist to her stomach took her by surprise, Kara starts gasping, her body tensing and wanting to curl into the hit from the pain it caused her. Opening her eyes she sees it was one of the guards.

"No," Lillian says, her voice shaking in anger, "I do not fear you! I do not fear any of you!" she spits, "I am trying to ensure that the only race that stays the major population on Earth is the human race! You are going to pay for ruining my family!"

She turns to the guard who had struck her, "hit her," she tells him, Kara looks on wide eyed.

"I would never-" Kara is cut off by a punch to her torso, she coughs and finds herself starting to shake. Not from anger, but from fear of where this is now leading to. _Alex! Help me!_

"Again!" Lillian says and turns to watch this time, crossing her arms across her chest as though proving a point. He strikes Kara in the lower rib cage, wincing and cringing at the hits.

"You don't have to do this!" Kara says as loudly as she can through gritted teeth. Looking at Lillian, hoping to try and get through to her.

"I want to do this," Lillian says coldly, "again, again and again!"

Strike after strike to her body, she feels her ribs cracking, at least that's what she assumes she is feeling. _Alex, I don't know how much longer I can hold out like this._

2 Hours Earlier…

"I have reliable Intel from an anonymous source that a team of individuals that have worked with Supergirl before are going to rescue her from Cadmus. Again, I ask that all alien refugees do not answer the call and stay home. Thank you for your time," James Olson ends his broadcast.

Alex bursts into Lena Luthor's office, the woman is about to pour herself a glass, just having watched the TV and sees the secretary right on Alex's heels trying to stop her.

"Lena Luthor, I need to speak with you. Now," Alex holds up her FBI badge.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I tried to stop her," the secretary apologizes and Lena holds up her hand to dismiss her.

A thoughtful look on Lena's face as she watches Alex put her badge away, "you are Kara's sister, correct?" Lena asks and this catches Alex off guard for a second.

Clearing her throat, Alex nods, "yes, she is," walking over to Lena with her back straight, business like. "Do you have a way of reaching your Mother?"

Lena scoffs, "what makes you think I would?" turning her back on Alex and walking to her desk to take a seat there casually.

 _If she's up for asking Supergirl for help, hopefully it means she's up for helping to get Supergirl back._ "My team and I wish to rescue Supergirl, and you are our closest lead," Alex answers truthfully and watches as Lena's eyes widen in fascination.

"You know normally I would set up a deal with you, one that you'd owe me back down the road when I need a favour," Lena stands up, picking up the note with the number. "But in this case, what we both want is mutual," she holds out the note and says firmly. "Bring Supergirl back."

"We will," Alex says with confidence, extending her hand and Lena places the note into her hand. Relief flooding through her at having this one piece of a puzzle.

She saw the weight visibly lift off of Alex's shoulders and it makes her wonder. What is her relationship with Supergirl, as she has seen her in the news with the heroin a couple of times. How is it that both Danver sisters, a reporter and an FBI agent, if that is what she truly is, know Supergirl? However, right now she knows that time is of the essence for Supergirl. The game of 25 questions would wait for another time.

Alex leaves the office at a brisk pace and speed dials Winn, her heart swelling with joy that she's going to get her sister back. Walking down the really classy hallways of Lena's building, once she gets to the elevator she hears the other line pick up, "Winn, I need you to track down the location of a number that was owned by Lillian Luthor. But the phone might have been destroyed."

"No problem! I can still get the history, feed it to me boss!" Winn says eagerly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Please review!

-SLITH


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing! Every single one fuels me to write and to do my best.

I do not own Supergirl, this is written for the fans to enjoy.

* * *

1.5 Hours Earlier…

Kara hasn't eaten a thing all day, her powers haven't returned, her wrists are throbbing, she can feel bruises forming on her face, her stomach and her sides. The cuts still sting, she is finding it hard to breath from the assault on her ribs, her head is pounding worse than it ever has before and every breath is an effort to cause as little pain as possible.

A set of rushed footsteps enter the room, but Kara doesn't bother looking up, she keeps her eyes closed, the lights hurting her head. _Where are you Alex? I need you… how could someone be filled with so much hate towards another? I wish I could get through to her… but her mind is made up_ Kara shudders and regrets letting it happen.

"Ma'am there are military forces on route to our direction," a woman says, but Kara doesn't hear it.

"Are you sure? Could it be a coincidence?" Lillian asks and the woman shakes her head.

"They never come out this way, but there was a major traffic accident blocking the main road. Its lunch hour so they'll have to back track. We have maybe an hour at most."

Lillian sighs and looks up at the defeated looking Supergirl, who still refuses to give her anything useful. "Clean house. Now."

She watches as the guards dismantle the cage, pack it and take it out of the room. Thankfully this place isn't a major location, only a place to bring Supergirl to.

 _I wish you could come bursting through the door Alex… gun in hand, ordering everyone to drop their weapons._ She closes her eyes shut tightly _I am a mess… when I was in that dream state, no thanks to Non, I saw how worried you'd become for me. I also overheard you telling off James about your agreement. That you'd come back with me or not at all._ A tear trickles down her cheek, stinging the still open cut from Lillian's ring.

 _You have done so much for me… I push so hard… I ignore the warning signs and dive right in. But you're always there to pick me up… to share a large pizza together… ice cream…_ she bites her lower lip, her body throbbing as she shakes a bit, nearing ready to cry. _I'm terrified Alex… I'm terrified of what Lillian is going to do to me next…. I'm terrified I won't see you, Eliza, J'onn, Clark, Winn, James… I'm terrified that my powers are going to take just as long to come back as they did before. I'm terrified I won't make it_.

"I need you Alex," Kara whispers to herself, unaware that Lillian is still in the room watching the fallen hero.

Her eye brows go up in fascination, "thank you," Lillian says as though a brilliant thought has come to mind.

Eyes snapping open, Kara turns her head to see a wicked smile on Lillian's face before she turns on her heel and walks out of the room. _Oh no… what have I done?_ Kara lets her head hang again and she shuts her eyes tight. _If she finds out who Alex is and brings her here… if she sets up a trap because I couldn't keep it together… Alex I'm so sorry! I never meant to bring you any harm!_

Present Time

Kara is lying under the solar panels at the DEO, Alex is by her side, holding her left bandaged hand in her own left hand, and right hand is smoothing her hair back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner," Alex apologizes in a soft voice, to see her little sister so broken and beaten causes not the first of tears to fall since getting her back. An IV is in her left forearm to give her fluids and pain killer.

The doctors did an X-Ray, CAT scan, you name it-they did it. Cleaning and sterilizing the open wounds before bandaging every one of them. Kara didn't want a hospital gown, so Alex talked the doctors into letting her have a pajama shirt and pants on instead.

 _Sitting on the side of the examination table, Alex can't get over how pale Kara is, waiting and hoping the pain killers kick in soon. Sitting up straight, Kara takes small, short breaths to keep her ribs from hurting much more now that they're wrapped up. Alex has her hand on her back, waiting for a nurse to bring a wheel chair in, Kara said she didn't need it, but Alex pointed out "you haven't eaten a thing all day, had anything to drink and on top of that you've had Kryptonite injected into you. If I have to I'll carry you to the solar panels, but you are under no circumstances walking."_

 _The truth hurt, and Alex saw it etched in Kara's features, Alex moved in front of her, kneeling a bit to be just under her sisters gaze. Waiting till she made eye contact, "I am not leaving your side till you are better… it's my fault this happened-"_

 _"Did you lure me out to an ambush from Lillian Luthor?" Kara asks softly._

 _Alex searches her eyes, "no."_

 _"Did you force me to choose between giving up my powers or letting your father die?" Kara asks, her voice gaining bits of strength._

 _Keeping her back straight, not wanting to falter, "No."_

 _"Did you hang me by my wrists and inject me with liquid kryptonite and later cut me with a synthetic kryptonite blade?" Kara asks with conviction in her voice. She watches as Alex's lower lip trembles, her eyes going red and growing moist. She shakes her head slowly, "did you have a guard beat me out of anger because Lena would not side with Lillian?"_

 _Alex's shoulders slump, tears slipping down her cheeks, her first time of hearing a recount of what her little sister had been through. "No…" her voice trembles at images flying through her mind of it all._

 _"Alex," Kara says with the same conviction in her voice but now tears are brimming her eyes, "none of this is your fault."_

 _Blinking away the tears, Alex wipes one of hers away before looking back at Kara, her chest starting to heave, "Kara I-"_

 _"Alex, you saved me," Kara sniffles, "I was terrified of what Lillian was going to do to me next… I was terrified I wasn't going to see you… or Eliza… or anyone else," Kara's back bends towards Alex. The tears start spilling over and her chest heaves through the pain of the bandages. "I was terrified I wasn't going to make it… and that was when I said 'I need you Alex.'"_

 _Covering her mouth at hearing all of this, Alex gets up quickly and sits with Kara on the edge, wrapping her arms around her. "When Lillian said thank you, I thought she was going to lure you into a trap… that she was going to hurt you," Kara cries into Alex's shoulder. Alex rubs her back as gently as she can in an attempt to not give her further pain. "And it was going to be my fault that she was going to hurt you!"_

 _Shaking her head, Alex pulls Kara away from her shoulder to look at her; both have tears staining their faces. Sniffling and clearing her throat, "Kara, my job is to look out for you. Not just because I'm DEO, but I am your big sister and no matter what messed up situation Cadmus or anyone else have you in. I'm coming to get you, I am always going to come and get you just like how you are always saving my butt," Alex cracks a smile at the last comment._

 _Cradling her face in her hands, "Kara, I knew when you weren't answering your phone that something was up. Deep down I knew it, but no matter what I was doing… it wasn't enough. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner; you should have never,_ ever _gone through what you did," she uses her right thumbs to wipe away the tears on Kara's cheeks. "I am sorry that this happened to you, my beautiful, strong, optimistic, bubbly, and full of love baby sister. But I will do_ everything _in my power to make things right. I promise."_

 _Kara wraps her arms around her sister in the biggest hug she can muster and Alex returns the hug, but loosely, "I love you so much," Alex whispers to feel fresh tears spill down her cheeks and into Kara's pajama shirt._

Winn comes into the room and walks around the solar bed to sit on Kara's right side, rubbing his face with his right hand, Alex can tell he still cannot believe his eyes. "How… how could she do this to her?" he asks, his voice cracking. "She had one slip up, but after that Supergirl has been golden, saving the world and she still decides that when she breaks out of prison that she's going to do this to her? Kara didn't deserve any of this."

Alex watches him closely and looks back at the sleeping form of Kara, pursing her lips she lets out a small breath through her nose. "I don't know Winn, people like Lillian fight to keep things the way they were… she went too far with Kara. She took out her anger on her…" she blinks and realizes she never reached out to Lena. "I should tell Lena that we got Supergirl back safely."

As Alex goes for her phone, keeping to her promise to not leave her sisters side Winn shakes his head. "I already passed a message onto her, but I also informed her that Lillian is still at large and we don't know where she is."

Looking up at him, she smiles at him a little, "thanks Winn."

She watches him gingerly touch the gauze that is wrapped around Kara's right wrist. Total white, no sign of bleeding, he takes her hand gently and runs his middle finger along the material, going up and his eyes go up to rest on Kara's face. "You're going to pull through this Supergirl, and you're going to come out stronger than before."

Hours pass by, Winn is back at his computer but Alex has fallen asleep while holding Kara's hand. Eliza comes walking into the room, looking at the sight before her, her two little girls, one hurt physically and mentally, the other hurting for her sister. Seeing the time is about dinner, and Alex looked haggard, probably from worrying most of the day about where her sister was and then the stress of getting her back.

As soon as Eliza was shown a news feed of Supergirl being tortured by Cadmus, she booked the first flight over, J'onn gave her a call when Alex had successfully saved Kara. She places her right hand onto Alex's shoulder, she gives it a light rub and Alex jumps awake, looking around startled before finally her eyes go up to land on Eliza.

"Mom…" Alex says slowly and then guilt crosses her features, "I'm sorry I –" Eliza shushes her.

Shaking her head, she smiles assuring her older daughter, "you were focused on your sister. J'onn called me when you got her." She kneels down next to Alex and gives her arm a reassuring squeeze, "you did all you could to protect her, and now it is time you take care of yourself," Alex looks at her puzzled.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Kara to wake up from her sedation and pain killers," Alex says, not registering how much she's neglected her own health.

Eliza holds up her hand, "I will sit with Kara; you go out and get yourself and Kara some treats. It'll help to perk her up seeing some of her favourite foods." Alex opens her mouth to argue but Eliza shakes her head and helps Alex to stand up, "no arguments, Mother's orders, now get going."

Sighing, Alex stands up fully; looking at Kara concerned, and finally realizes how hungry she is. She looks at Eliza, smiles, "thank you Mom," before walking out of the room.

Settling herself in Alex's chair, she takes Kara's left hand and her eyes skim over her bandages. She frowns and sits back, the worry lines making their way onto her face; she purses her lips and continues watching her little girl.

She watches as Kara finally starts stirring, her eyes slowly open and the briefest of smiles grace her face, before the events of the day come flooding in and it vanishes. Frowning she attempts to sit up only to have the reminder of her sore ribs and she is forced to lie back down, groaning and hissing in pain.

"Easy there, you're in good hands," Eliza says soothingly and Kara looks at her surprised.

"E-" Kara starts coughing, not realizing how dry her mouth had become, looking around Eliza spots a jug with ice water and a plastic clear cup. She releases her hand to pour her some and holds it to her lips. Helping her to sit up just enough to drink and not hurt her ribs too badly.

Kara reaches up but starts drinking as soon as the cool, refreshing water touches her lips. Holding the cup on the fourth gulp, Eliza rubs her back in small circles, and watches as Kara finally sets the cup down, taking deep breaths as though she's run a marathon. Or in her case flown around the world several times as fast as she could.

"Eliza," Kara smiles a little, "it's nice to see you, even though under these circumstances," her smile fades and Eliza takes her hand again. Gently rubbing the back of it.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I understand you went through a very traumatic time," Eliza says and Kara feels fresh tears already forming on her eyes.

"It's all because I'm an alien… she feels that Earth should only have human's… because whenever I get into a fight roads get ripped up, buildings get smashed. I bring aliens that mean the Earth harm and she blames me for her daughter not siding with her," Kara lets the tears run down the sides of her face as she lies on the solar bed. "She hates me so much… I've tried to do good-"

"Kara I'm going to stop you right there, she hates you because she hates change. And she hates you because Superman put her son behind bars so she's going to blame all aliens for these things," Eliza says and Kara looks at her.

"I tried to explain… but she just hurt me instead," Kara continued and Eliza moves her chair closer so she can be up at Kara's shoulder.

Reaching over, Eliza faces Kara and starts to smooth her hair back from her face, seeing the bruising more clearly. She looks into her eyes, seeing all of the hurt in them and feels her own heart wrench. "Nothing you say will change her mind, her mind is set and right now she feels she is doing what is best for the population. She's managed to twist the minds of those she works with into believing what she believes. She has money, she has influence, but Kara sweetie, you have shown that you've made a positive impact on the lives of National City as well," Eliza caresses her face and Kara finds herself melting to the Mother's touch.

"Many of National City's youth look up to you as an example, adults look up to you to help protect the citizens. Yes aliens come to Earth with intentions of doing harm, but those that came on that prison transport; they didn't even know you were here. They were going to do harm to the people here and because you decided to become Supergirl, they hurt very few. It's because of you that the population feel safe at night," Eliza watches as more tears spill down Kara's face at these words.

"You spoke out to the population when they were under a mind control and brought them out of it with your honesty; you have a heart of gold Kara. Your friends and family all see and admire it, you cannot let that wicked woman steer you wrong," Eliza reaches down to take Kara's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze while her other hand still caresses her face. " _No one_ should ever go through what she did to you, I'm sorry it happened to you... and I'm grateful that your big sister was able to come and save you."

Glancing around at the mention of Alex, Kara blinks, "don't worry, she's out getting some food. I get the feeling she hasn't been taking care of herself for most of the day, worrying over you," Eliza explains and Kara sniffles.

"Is it really so bad that I'm an alien?" Kara asks, looking at Eliza and she smiles warmly at her.

"I've never had an issue, not once. And when you think about it, humans are also called aliens. When another country is having a war or is being attacked, the population goes to another country for support and when they do they're alien refugees. Just like you, only you have powers, but there are people out there with special abilities. Just nothing as incredible as you, it was your decision to stop sitting on the side line watching the world, you choose to come out and use your powers to help people. You have such a good heart, Kara," Eliza leans in and gives Kara a kiss on the forehead. "Don't ever give up, you have touched countless lives."

"Thank you Eliza," Kara says, feeling touched by what she said, yes she is still in pain, but now she feels she understands more. And she knows Eliza is right, she rests her head back and glances around, "I think I should get a message out to Alex, I need a proper pillow than this," she indicates the solid surface under her head.

Smiling, Eliza sits up and grabs her cell phone, "I think I can arrange for that, anything else?"

Kara looks up at the solar panel above her head in thought before looking back at Eliza, "an all you can eat buffet?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me your thoughts!

-SLITH


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Supergirl, I wrote this purely for fans to enjoy.

* * *

Alex comes walking into the room to see Kara has been moved to a proper bed, carrying her sister's bed pillow under one arm and a couple of bags of food in the other. She raises her right brow at the girl and her Mother. "An all you can eat buffet? Really?" she asks exasperated, setting the bags down before handing Kara her pillow which she takes happily.

"I miss the pep talk and get the message of food…" Alex glances at Kara as she starts to unpack the food she bought for her, "how're you feeling?"

Resting her head back onto her pillow, wincing at the pain in her chest as her right hand gets the upper half to lift her just enough so she can eat. "Exhausted, sore, emotional, sad, confused, abused and loved," Kara stared at the ceiling as she thought of it all.

"Anything I can do to help?" Eliza asks as Alex opens up the Pot Stickers and Kara's eyes light up.

"Are there any-"

"Crullers? Yes," Alex smiles triumphantly as she then opens a box of freshly baked Crullers. Then she holds up her index finger, "just remember Kara, you now have the same metabolism as me until your powers come back so take it all slowly."

At this Kara pouts but happily takes her first Cruller in one hand and a Pot Sticker in the other, the sweet flavour melting in her mouth and causing her cheeks to go rosy in joy. After a moment of eating she looks at Alex curiously, "wait… why wasn't J'onn with you at the Cadmus facility?"

Taking a seat on the other side of Kara's bed, Alex sighs, "he was with Winn, he had a feeling that they'd pick up on the fact that we were on our way. So he was here tracking their vehicles that left, even knowing that a bunch of them had vacated like before. I still ran the proper precautions as we didn't want to chance there being any _projects_ left behind," she runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "Sadly while they were tracking them they all took off in different directions. He has a feeling that they'll all reconvene at the same location, so he and Winn are currently tracking a vehicle each as best they can… Cadmus is being very cautious."

J'onn is sitting at a desk next to Winn, his right hand cupping his chin and his left arm is supporting his right arm by resting across his chest. His eyes are locked on a particular midnight blue, painted windows, van with advertisements for window cleaning. _Naturally because everyone hates getting calls for window cleaning, you know they won't pay attention to you._

Watching the single van for hours took nothing; his focus is on stopping Cadmus before they attempt to lure Supergirl out for any reason. Using Jeremiah for Kara to use up her powers didn't surprise him, Lillian may not know their connection, but the fact that the man let Kara escape was all she needed. He sees the girls like his daughters, and will do whatever it takes to protect them.

"Sir… uhh J'onn?" Winn addresses his boss with uncertainty; J'onn doesn't look at him, not wanting to take his focus off of the van.

"Yes?" J'onn says, despite the young man feeling nervous around him now and then, he is his best worker on the computer.

"Yeah, um I was just wondering," Winn turns to face J'onn even though he won't face him in return. "What is going to happen with Lillian Luthor once she is apprehended again?"

With an even, controlled tone, not breaking eye contact with the monitor, "she'll go behind a special set of prison bars. I am not going to risk her harming either of the Danver sisters, again."

Nodding his head nervously, "right-right… uhhh do you want to let someone else watch over the van on your monitor?" he asks out of curiosity.

"No… and do you know why?" J'onn asks and Winn attempts a smile, but it fades away and he shakes his head. "I wasn't able to track down the location Cadmus was holding Supergirl in. After what Supergirl just went through, I am making it personal to ensure we find their true base of operations. I want to be sure they are shut down, because I _never_ ," he pauses as his voice was steadily rising. Calming himself, " _ever_ want to see either of those girls hurt in the way I saw Supergirl when she came in here."

Winn sat there silently, looking at his monitor and glancing at J'onn at the end, he purses his lips together tightly. The black van, tinted windows, with advertisements for duct cleaning that he's been watching, it suddenly hits him. He types away on his monitor to have a separate window of the current footage and the other one he's rewinding the footage, scrolling up to the van pulling to where it is currently, he groans.

"What is it?" J'onn asks and Winn sits back in his chair.

Closing the new window and continuing to watch the present time window, "I thought there was a man hole, sewer cover, something under the van that they might have been going into. A secret lair like in Batman: The Dark Knight Raises that…" he trailed off realizing that his boss wouldn't care about where the reference came from. His focus is on reality. "Sorry…" Winn rubbed his face, feeling the need for a drink.

"It was a good idea," J'onn compliments which causes Winn to smile.

Lena is standing at the window that Supergirl once used, back when her mother was going to use a virus to kill all aliens. She rests her hands on the window frame, looking out at the city lights, the view, and wonders how Kara's sister is doing with the rescue. Images and recaps have been going on about Cadmus on large TV screens as well as James Olsen's broadcast.

Hearing her phone jingle on her desk, she turns around, her phone is set up that anyone she doesn't know who calls has a special ring tone just like all of her regular contacts. Curious, she walks over and picks it up, raising her eye brows at the number, she doesn't recognize it, but decides to humour herself.

"Hello?" Lena answers as she turns to look out the window.

"Hi Lena Luthor, it's Alex Danver's calling," Alex says, watching Kara finally finish her last Pot Sticker, smiling.

Looking genuinely surprised at this phone call, "Agent Danver's, this is a surprise, how did you get my number?"

Smiling to herself, "I got it from Kara's phone, she's sick currently with a high fever," Alex answers, having a gut feeling that Lena would eventually expect a visit from the young reporter.

Frowning, Lena moves to her desk and takes a seat, "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she feels better soon. She's an amazing writer."

Alex looks at Kara and watches her nod, "but that isn't why I called you, I have someone who wants to talk to you." She passes the phone off to Kara.

Clearing her throat, "hello Lena," Kara greets, tiredly, but she would be lying if she wasn't.

Eyes going wide, "Supergirl!" Lena is shocked, a phone call instead of a regular visit from the hero. Frowning at this realization, she purses her lips _she has no powers still… Mother took them away from her no doubt in order to hurt her so badly in that broadcast._

Kara manages a smile, even though Lena can't see it, "yeah, I wanted to thank you for helping in aiding my rescue."

Thinking about that, only earlier had she been on the phone with her mother and it ended badly, not that most of their conversations end pleasantly. But in this case, a life was on the line and Lena has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Wetting her lips, "Supergirl… did my Mother tell you I had called her?"

Closing her eyes, Kara purses her lips together tightly, taking a moment, the memories of Lillian gripping her chin come to the surface. Trying to keep her emotions in check, she says softly, "yes, she did."

Lena was about to say _if it takes that long…_ but hearing it made her feel worse; _I've caused Supergirl to be tortured_. Swallowing, "she hurt you because of me… I'm so sorry; I tried to make a deal for her to release you… I made her so angry," taking a moment herself now.

"It's not your fault," Kara says, though remembering Lillian say _again_ over and over in her head. Her body tensing up at the fresh memory of the punches that followed to her already softened, aching muscles. She knows her voice is also showing the hurt.

"Supergirl, I caused her to lash out her anger on you that was meant for me… but with me she was able to just hang up the phone," Lena pushes, feeling even guiltier. The woman of steel that she watched screaming in pain earlier today isn't able to come and fly to her because of what her mother did to her.

"And step on it," Kara clamped her free hand over her mouth, not intending to say that. The words allowing both Alex and Lena to have their own visualization of the phone being smashed in anger in front of Kara.

"Supergirl… I can't tell you of how sorry I am, only that I am happy that you are being cared for by Agent Danvers and I hope you make a speedy recovery," Lena says and Kara closes her eyes.

"Thank you," was all Kara could think to say, both of them hung up and Kara leans back in her bed.

Alex moves in closer, putting the phone away, she watches Kara closely. "Have memories come flooding back?" she observed everything, especially the long pause, and how her body tensed up. She watches Kara nod slowly, reaching up to touch the bandages on her torso, her ribs, self consciously touching her chin that is bruised.

Seeing this Alex places her hand onto Kara's shoulder, giving it a small rub, "I'm not going to try and pretend that I know what you went through. Someone who is bullet proof, you don't feel the cold, heck you've been slammed into the ground so many times and get right back up," she takes a moment for the words to sink in. Kara looks at Alex, the bruising showing more as well as the cut as time goes on, then she locks eyes with her little sister. Seeing the pain Lillian caused through her eyes, "when you're not used to it to feeling such prolonged and ongoing pain… it's a shock to your system, to your nerves, just like the first time you lost your powers and broke your arm."

Reaching over she takes Kara's hands that are folded on her torso, giving a light, reassuring squeeze. "Wounds heal, the pain goes away… the memories will be there and I will be right here with you. You are not taking on this nightmare alone," Alex says with confidence, Kara smiles at her.

All Kara wants to do is give her a hug, but knows it'll hurt her more than anything, her eyes are moist, "thank you," Kara says softly. Truly appreciating having Alex there to help her through the upcoming days to weeks that this will affect her.

* * *

Please review! Send me your thoughts :)

-SLITH


	7. Chapter 7

This story has been made for the fans to enjoy, I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

"It's moving!" both J'onn and Winn say at the same time, they watch as the vans both make turns, go straight, and then Winn notices his go into a tunnel.

"There aren't enough cameras in that tunnel, there's more than one exit," Winn sets up a window for each of the other tunnel exits. He waits and waits, but he doesn't see the van pull out of any of them. It's also getting late; very little traffic is going through.

"Anything?" J'onn asks feeling frustrated as his has stopped in a construction area, there's very little light to see where it is, let alone if anyone has gotten out. "They waited just long enough to have the cover of darkness," he mutters angrily.

"No… no van has pulled out of any of the tunnels… wait," Winn wets his lips and zooms in on one of them. "They don't want to be seen so they're not going to do anything that'll make them stand out, so they won't car jack someone… but would they call a taxi?"

J'onn considers this, turns away from his own monitor and looks at Winn's to see a Taxi pull up to one of the exits and two people climb in. "Follow it, those are our guys."

Winn follows the Taxi to a set of apartments that are in an older area of the city, a little run down. He follows the two people and they walk a few more blocks, Winn is surprised when J'onn comes with a coffee for the young tech, he hadn't even noticed his boss getting up to leave.

Taking a sip of his coffee he watches the men stop accordingly at stop signs, traffic lights, no J-Walking. Feeling his eyes growing heavy the longer he keep staring and the need to use the bathroom the longer it takes, and after a painstaking 45 minutes of watching them walk down a bunch of streets. They finally see them go into a fenced off area, but they went through the gate. Zooming in, Winn and J'onn watch the men enter into an old glass wielding factory. It's a large building, owned by a major company.

Moving his chair back to his old monitor, J'onn starts typing away, looking up the name of the company to see anything recent on it in the news. "Hmmm a couple of years back the company was struggling to stay on its feet. A big investor was interested in keeping them afloat… they relocated to the major part of downtown in the hopes their business would pick up again and it has done well," J'onn sits back and looks at the monitor Winn has the camera on.

"If they moved out, then the investor moved in and the investor isn't named, only boasts about how happy the company was to be able to continue their work. I bet anything that this is one of the places for Cadmus, it can't be the place Agent Danver's and I were being taken to because our transport wasn't going that way," J'onn stands up and straightens his back. "Get me the blue prints, we start planning our assault as soon as I have our team here."

Kara had finally fallen asleep; Alex had dozed off as well and was surprised when Eliza gently squeezed her shoulder, placing her index finger to her lips to say 'shhh' not to wake Kara. Alex registered that she wanted to pull her aside and left the room with her quietly. Looking concerned but also really tired, Alex places her hands onto her hips, "what's wrong?" she asks, the fatigue from the day showing on her features and Eliza gestures down the hallway to the monitor room.

"They think they've found one of the main places for Cadmus, J'onn asked me to fetch you," Eliza said and Alex's eyes widen, this bit of news instantly giving her a small burst of adrenaline to perk up.

Alex looks at the room Kara is asleep in, "she's not ready… and of she knows what I'm doing she'll tell me not to go… or insist on going," she rubs her face in frustration. Feeling some of her tiredness seeping back into her mind, but giving her head a shake she looks at Kara again. "But I can't go without telling her… she would never forgive me."

Eliza places her right hand onto Alex's left shoulder, giving it a small rub to have Alex look up at her Mother's kind, loving eyes. "I will stay with Kara and if she wakes up I'll tell her, because right now she needs her rest," she gives her a reassuring smile, "grab a coffee on your way over, you need a pick me up."

Nodding slowly, Alex gives her a tired smile, "thanks Mom," before heading down the hallway. She pulls out her cell phone to check her messages and sees a bunch of missed texts from Maggie; she glances over each of them before finally responding while pouring herself a cup of fresh coffee.

Eliza takes Alex's seat next to Kara's bed and frowns, the obvious concern for her little girl is written all over her face. She can tell Alex is just as worried for Kara as she is, and she can only hope that her dreams aren't plagued by memories of her time with Lillian.

As Alex walks to the main table, she sees that plans are already laid out and there are 7 in total for the team. Glancing around the table she recognizes Mendez, Jax, Daniels, Jennings and Pancos. J'onn places his hands onto the table looking at the blue prints, "we are going to use stealth, and we need to use the element of surprise here."

Pointing at the spot where the men went in, "this is where our two subjects went in, there are two other points of entry but the one isn't a proper door, it's a Shute for the old scraps going into the garbage bin. But someone small like Danver's or Jax can be given a boost to enter in through there. The other two are the main and the back where the loading dock is. We will take the trucks up to this block here, the engines are too loud to get too close without alerting them, and I will go with Daniels, Jennings and Pancos to the rear. Danver's you'll take Jax and Mendez to the front. If you cannot get in through the Shute then you all take to the front, remember there will most likely be alien weaponry. We have to be watchful of civilians, we don't know if they have any captives for their experiments, stay in constant radio contact. Mission starts in 10."

The group disperse to go to the armoury, grabbing their vests, holsters, guns, knife, magazines, flash grenades, and radios and double checking that every single one has a good battery before gathering in a single truck. No one feels tired, everyone is alert and focused, and they need to take down Cadmus before they grab someone else or launch another attack.

Sitting there together, pulling on their head gear, Alex stares off into space, remembering how banged up Kara looked when she last saw her and then her mind drifts further back. Seeing Kara hanging by sore and bloodied wrists, her hair obscuring her face, but the obvious cuts to her body, and then seeing the damage to her beautiful face. Alex's hands clench tightly in anger, her blood boiling, as the truck pulls to a stop everyone gets up and files out.

Keeping to the shadows, moving crouched with their guns lowered and on safety, eyes scanning back and forth. Pop cans, newspaper, fliers, chocolate bar wrappers on the ground here and there, the odd fly or beetle buzzing by their head. Everything else is very quiet, glancing up at some distant apartment windows a few lights are still on, a person passes by a window but doesn't linger. Being careful to watch where they step, not making a sound, Alex sees the fence to the building coming up; as she reaches it she stops at the entrance. Right knee on the ground, nozzle pointing at the entrance, she looks up at J'onn who is crouched in front of her, his team behind him.

Giving a nod, Alex watches J'onn carefully open the gate, trying to not have it squeak too much, and then his team files in after.

"Ma'am, we have intruders on the premises again," says a female tech, watching both heat sensors and standard cameras.

Lillian is walking by looking at a tablet, going over stats on Cyborg Superman _why on earth did he name himself that?_ She wonders and looks at the computer monitor, "vandals again?" she asks in curiosity. Nothing unusual with teenagers coming onto the property to try and explore it, spray paint it, but the police would always arrive in a couple of minutes while the youth gawked while getting closer. They never understood how they'd get caught, the building isn't close to other businesses, houses, and no cars come down that way.

"No Ma'am, these individuals are moving in with weapons and tactical gear," the tech answers and Lillian raises her right brow at them.

Sighing, "looks like one of the groups who got back were still being followed… this group is proving to be quite a nuisance," she sets the tablet down. "Backup the computers and then trash them, have the technicians go out through the hidden passageway, keep an eye on them and get the soldiers ready for a fight. This place is going down, but not without a fight."

Alex reaches the small Shute first and looks left and right, keeping an eye out for any civilians nearby or a possible security detail to keep vandals out. Watching as Jax, a slightly smaller woman than herself comes up and then Mendez comes up covering their six, once he reaches the two women they survey the area before chancing talking.

"We're at the Shute," Alex informs as J'onn and his team reach the back door.

 _This has been really quiet_ J'onn thinks as he scans around behind him. "Prepare Jax for entry, and then we all move in."

The three move their guns aside, Alex and Mendez standing facing each other and hold their hands out, folded together. Jax wastes no time, she places a hand onto each of their closest shoulders, places her right foot onto their folded hands and then lifts herself like she's going up a high step. Once she is up, both agents stand up at the same speed to lift her higher and she easily slips into the Shute, set up like a large vent.

Some small bits of debris, but mostly dust and stale air in the vent as Jax crawls through. A visor over her eyes giving her night vision as she goes up, her knees and elbows pushing into the sides to keep from sliding. "Nearly there," Jax says quietly as she sees a small amount of light from inside of the building, emergency lights most likely. "Night vision goggles are needed; emergency lights are the only ones on."

Alex and Mendez move quickly to the main door, positioned on either side of it, both pull their goggles on at the same time as J'onn and his team. Guns pointed down, finger resting above the trigger on the gun, Alex looks at Mendez and he nods, taking the door handle he starts to pull when they hear a grunt over the coms.

"Report," J'onn says, Alex looks at Mendez, wondering about Jax.

"Jax, what happened?" Alex asks, but no response, "Jax, do you read me, over?"

More radio silence, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "unknown number of hostiles in the building, sir."

J'onn looks at Daniels, Jennings and Pancos, "proceed with caution, do not fire unless fired upon. Remember we don't know if there are any civilians being held in there. Proceed," he nods firmly to Daniels who is directly in front of him.

Mendez opens the door this time, Alex moves in quickly with Mendez following, watching their back. A punch card box to sign in on the left, behind that wall is a supervisor desk with a microphone and telephone, past the mini office is a set of stairs going up to a locker room, break room, a small meeting room and finally the main office with glass windows overlooking the work area. On the right is a rack for coats with over 10 pegs, behind that wall is the large bins for pouring the scraps out the Shute.

Beyond that are the many different types of machines for cutting up glass, blowing the glass, heating, the mass production of certain items to be rolled around in trays going by multiple workers. There's a set of metal stairs to go up a level on the right and at the very back on that level another set of stairs, a glass roof with a long set of chain to open it by hand. At the other end, across from Alex and Mendez is the back entrance, a large set of roll up doors to the right for some of the shipments. On the left a set of stairs to go down to the storage area, breaker box, boiler room, etc.

Sweeping her gun around, Alex sees no one at first, and then she sees J'onn enter from the back door with his team. Everyone has their night vision goggles on. Pausing as she gets past the wall with the pegs, Alex motions for Mendez to check the Shute for Jax, to see if she's still there. He moves quickly while Alex takes a quick glance into the mini office, no one in there. Her eyes sweep up the stairs, "she's unconscious," Mendez whispers and this causes everyone to glance in the work station area. A very large area with plenty of hiding places.

In the corner of his eye J'onn sees something fall to the ground from up high, taking a quick look he sees the window to the office is broken, a clatter sounds from the object that has fallen. Just as everyone moves to take cover a bright blinding light from a flash bang goes off in between the two teams.

Back at the DEO base, Eliza has just finished responding to a text from a colleague about the work they'd been doing and she looks at Kara. Her eye brows narrow as she can't believe her eyes, standing up she gets closer to Kara, watching the bruising fade away and the cut on her cheek vanishing. Acting quickly she grabs the solar panel hood and quietly pulls it over Kara, turning it on, a smile spreading across her face as her little girls face has healed already.

"Hang in there my Supergirl," Eliza says softly, noticing that Kara's body is shifting, obviously healing rapidly and no longer feeling that draining pain from the Kryptonite.

* * *

Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter, please tell me what you thought :)

Merry Christmas!

-SLITH


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Supergirl, this was written for the fans to enjoy only.

* * *

The team takes cover as quickly as they can, while yanking off their night vision goggles, and working to shake off the light that blinded them as bullets start being fired.

Mendez is crouched next to Jax who is still out, glancing up and over he sees Alex has her back against a large furnace that hasn't seen use in years. Bullets are bouncing off the sides of it; he looks around some more to see J'onn has knocked over a steel table (marver) for cover, Daniels and Jennings. Pancos scoots further into the work area, running into a guard, who just popped up from behind a stack of buckets to take a shot at Jennings. When the guard sees Pancos is in his face he kicks the buckets out, to try and distract while Pancos raises his rifle up and knocks the guards' gun out of his hands.

Jennings watches from the boarder of the steel table, she sees another guard come up from behind a pile of boxes to attack Pancos; she positions herself while exposing herself and fires, catching the guard in the left shoulder. The guard falls over, but the first one is knocked onto his back by Pancos who tried to knock out the guard with the butt of his rifle.

Alex looks around the furnace that she took cover around the left side to see a group of guards behind a couple of annealer's (cooling racks), but between her, Mendez and them is a bunch of bins of silica sand. She watches as Mendez moves to a crouch, looking over his railing with his scrap bin for cover and fires at the guards behind the cooling racks.

Two of the guards get a bullet to a leg, the last one spins around, sees one of the tracks for rolling along trays is loose from the floor. He grabs it, yanks and has it fall to its side to provide cover from Mendez. The guard then looks between the rollers and fires, catching Mendez in the collar bone, he falls over onto his back clutching the wound.

Having poked his head up at the right time, J'onn watched Mendez go down; feeling anxious to get things under control, he stands up. Keeping his cover with the table to take a shot when he hears Jennings give a surprised cry, spinning around he is given an uppercut from a blistering hot fist. The force knocks him up and over the table, Jennings opens fire on the large, intimidating, Cyborg Superman, but the bullets bounce off of him.

Cyborg Superman glares at Jennings, how inferior she looks and moves to her, she stands up and takes out a knife but he grabs her forearm with the knife which instantly burns causing her to cry out. There's a new red glow to his hands, in his veins it looks like. He grins, grabs her vest and tosses her into the air so she lands on top of Pancos who was still wrestling with the first guard.

Seeing this, Alex gets a chill up her spine when she sees how stunned J'onn is. She takes a deep breath, gathering up her confidence _we can do this_ stands up and open fires on Hank Henshaw. J'onn stands up slowly, gauging his foe and seeing what he'd done to Jennings, _I have to get him away from the rest of the team. I can't have him harming anyone else on my team_ he charges at Hank, but once he takes Hank by his torso, Hank places his hands onto the aliens' sides, sending scorching heat through his vest. The heat weakening J'onn immediately, Hank lifts him effortlessly and tosses him across the room to hit the furnace Alex was hiding behind.

Alex starts to back up, resuming fire as Hank begins to approach her, "Danvers," Hank says seething, "you look just like your father," he comments. She can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Alex Danvers," comes a familiar female voice, Alex feels the blood drain from her face, normally she would feel a surge of anger at her, but right now the intimidating Henshaw is her priority. Lillian comes stepping out of the basement wielding a different kind of gun, no doubt one that she or her team of scientists designed. Sleek, steel, small, green panels fanning out with a red glass looking cylinder in the loading spot. "We meet again," Lillian continues with a hint of intrigue in her tone, curiosity. "Last we met, I heard that Supergirl came to your rescue when my men were about to… inflict harm on you," she draws it out.

A thoughtful look on her face while Mendez sneaks up to the edge of his hiding place, still hurting badly, but he sees the one who shot him has his focus elsewhere. Pulling his pistol up he takes time lining up his shot and when he's certain, he fires, catching the guard in the thigh. Seeing this, Lillian raises her gun and fires, a red, hot beam of light hits Mendez's gun, and it burns his hand, startling him into dropping it.

The other DEO agents are stunned by this sci-fi looking gun, looking like a blaster from Star Wars from how it shoots. J'onn is just as alarmed by this development; looking grim he does the math quickly and realizes what it actually is. _She has harnessed the power of Supergirl's heat vision_ , he stands up slowly, brushing himself off.

"So you'll take from us aliens and use it against us," J'onn states, Lillian grins at him that wicked smile that would make most people's blood run cold.

"I do what I must to get rid of the alien infestation, if that means using your abilities or _weaknesses_ to get rid of you, so be it," Lillian pauses, wetting her lips and glancing back at Hank, "like the upgrade I gave to him?"

J'onn takes a deep breath, looks at Daniels, Jennings, Pancos, and then he looks over his shoulder at Mendez, the unconscious Jax and finally Alex. "Your quarrel is with me, let my other agents go," he says, his first and foremost concern his team. He can handle the anger she has at him, but his human agents, people, won't last against Henshaw.

Lillian takes a look around, notices that nearly all of her guards are wounded; only a few of the agents are hurt, but also no sign of Supergirl to come to their aid. "Hmmm, the problem is your team keeps interfering with my work… why should I let any of them go when I know they'll be back to try again?" smirking she looks back at Hank who is ready to begin attacking again.

"If any of you get the chance, you abort," J'onn whispers into his com device, Alex watches him move his hands behind his back to grab for a grenade, furrowing her eye brows she realizes it's a smoke grenade. He pulls out the pin quietly and then releases his grip on the latch, he waits a few seconds before letting it drop, everyone looks down as it begins to have smoke gush out of it.

"Get him!" Lillian orders Hank, Alex runs to take cover behind the furnace as soon as she knows the smoke has hidden her. The red light streaks through the smoke and dashes out across, past Alex and towards Mendez. Alex clutches her gun to her chest and listens closely for any footsteps to come near.

Meanwhile, Kara's eyes flutter open, she swallows, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the fact that the solar panel is over head again. Looking at it in confusion, her eyes open wider as she realizes she is no longer feeling pain. Lifting her hands, she looks at the gauze that is still wrapped around her wrists and quickly removes both to see perfectly healthy skin. She runs her fingers over her skin to reassure herself that she isn't just seeing it, that she is also feeling it.

Sliding herself out quickly, Eliza stands up quickly, "slow down, you haven't been under the panels for that long," she advises.

Kara looks around as she takes in a deep breath, feeling the air fill them and no pinching, nothing holding her back. She runs her fingers over her sides at the other bandages under her pajamas, "I'm healed!" she says excitedly, slipping off the bed quickly she notices Alex isn't in the room. "Where's Alex?" She would understand if Alex was sent to bed.

Pursing her lips, Eliza stands in front of her, concern in her eyes, "Alex and a team have gone on a mission, they're currently at a Cadmus location." She can see the alarm and hurt in Kara's eyes, "we felt it was best that you get your rest and at the time, you didn't have your powers back. She knew you would have wanted to go with them, but you were in no condition to do so," Eliza explains and watches as Kara takes the news in.

"I can't stay here anymore," Kara says, opening her eyes and looking at Eliza with renewed strength, "Alex needs me." She watches as Eliza nods, taking a step to the side for Kara to go.

"Go get em' Supergirl," Eliza says with a confident smile, although she is still afraid for her.

Kara takes off to get herself a new Supergirl suit, stops at the meeting table to find the address and takes off leaving papers to scatter about in the air.

Alex watches a beam of red light go off again, between her and Mendez, she's just grateful to still have the cover of the smoke grenade still. Straining her ears, she edges out around the furnace.

"Daniels, Jennings and I are outside," Pancos reports into Alex's head set; she looks in the direction of Mendez and hears a big crash on the other side of the furnace. She clenches her jaw, feeling for J'onn as she knows that Hank's new hot hands are going to make taking him down that much harder.

 _We may have to do a full retreat, we're outmatched and overwhelmed_ Alex this bitterly, happy she has combat gloves on or she'd be feeling how sweaty her palms are on her gun handle. Moving out a step further she hears a set of footsteps behind her, turning around she sees a familiar red glow, knowing all too well what it means. She knows that there's no way she'll be able to turn and shoot before the gun fires the devastating heat vision is has loaded.

 _I'm sorry Kara_ she braces for the scalding pain, cringing as the light gets bigger and flashes through the smoke, she feels something hit her and it knocks her down. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she looks down her left side to see Kara on top of her, and Alex feels her heart lift at seeing the sight of her little sister, until she realizes Kara is clutching at her left side and breaths in a hiss.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks as both girls stand up, Lillian moving forward and the smoke clearing as she takes in the sight before her. The guards have all gone, it's just them now.

"I am now," Alex says, looking at Lillian and realizes that the woman must have made the heat vision burst stronger with the gun.

"Ahhh, Supergirl," Lillian grins, "already on your feet?" she asks and fires the gun at Kara without hesitation; it hits her in the chest and sends her backwards into the cooling racks. The racks get bent up and fold into Kara, Alex raises her gun at Lillian after she does this while hearing a set of footsteps approach her from her right.

Turning she hopes to see J'onn, only to have Hank grab her gun, yank it from her hands and snap it in half. Anger boiling up inside of her, "what do you want?" Alex asks in frustration, looking around to find a hole in the floor. Having a feeling that J'onn is down there, unconscious or dead.

"You know very well," Lillian says simply, watching Kara stand up, rubbing her chest, "like the upgrade Supergirl? I had it made 3 times stronger than your heat vision."

Kara's nostrils flare out in anger _using my powers against me… just like how you used Jeremiah against me_ she looks at the gun and unleashes her heat vision on it. However, Lillian doesn't drop it; instead she stands there holding it smiling.

Alex sees this and her eyes widen in shock, "it's not working!" she says and Kara stops and gasps when it hits her.

"That's right, it absorbs your heat vision," Lillian says with a smug grin, "you just helped recharge it," before firing it again, this time Kara flies out of the way. While this is happening, Mendez takes his chance to get out, while carrying Jax who is still out cold. Kara hovers above the ground, watching and observing her surroundings, J'onn is in the boiler room, and Alex is being watched closely by Hank who is advancing on her. She watches Alex pull out her side arm and starts firing while backing up, looking back at Lillian, Kara sees the gun is ready to fire at her again and she flies around the room quickly.

Kara's fast flying is starting to frustrate Lillian, she got used to Supergirl with no powers, and now that she has them back she is no longer an easy target. "I'll be wasting my shots…" Lillian mutters and in the corner of her eye watches as Alex dodges a swing made by Hank.

Rolling backwards over a steel table, Alex watches Hank grab the table and toss it aside angrily, in the direction where Pancos had his scuffle with a guard. She backs up, looking around for anything she can use, Hank swings for her with his left arm and she blocks the punch with her forearm which she immediately regrets. Alex's right arm throbs like he hit a nerve, the whole arm throbbing from finger tips to her shoulder, she pulls it in to clutch to her chest.

Before she can react, he grabs her by the throat and lifts her off her feet, watching her left hand clamp onto his wrist and her eyes go wide in alarm. To her relief, Kara tackles him, forcing him to release his grip on Alex, she then watches as Lillian aims her gun at her, and Alex inwardly rolls her eyes before running to dodge the blast.

Kara and Hank go through the floor and land next to J'onn who is slowly stirring, Kara on top of Hank, he punches her in the left cheek. It stuns her briefly, just enough for him to kick her off and make her slam into the boiler behind her. Falling to her hands and knees, she looks up to see Hank is already standing _this is going to get complicated… I need to get J'onn awake and need to keep an eye on Alex._

Hank charges at her and he swings for her head again, but she dodges, moving to the side and strikes out her own punch, catching him in the side. He grunts and turns to swing his left arm out at her; she backs away, keeping her distance.

Up top Alex is feeling the pent up anger towards Lillian come to the surface, seeing everything the older woman did to her and how she is now using Supergirl's ability against them. She dodges another blast from the gun by diving to the ground and rolling on impact, going behind a rack of rods. Finally she pulls her sidearm out again, earlier on realizing the bullets would be ineffective on Cyborg Superman and pulls the hammer back with her thumb.

Lillian looks mildly amused, "are you going to kill me?" she asks, and Alex's hand grips the gun so tightly her knuckles are turning white.

"I want to… for everything you put Supergirl through," Alex says through clenched teeth and Lillian scoffs. "Hurting someone who only wishes to help others-"

Straightening her back, Lillian lowers her gun, "and yet she threatened the city!"

"You injected her with kryptonite! You beat her! You left her hanging by her wrists like she was some animal for your own amusement to see how much longer she would last!" Alex spits back, "you brutally hurt a genuinely good hearted person-"

Nearly getting into her face, watching the gun shake in Alex's anger, "she is not a person!"

Alex places the nozzle of the gun against Lillian's chest, in the middle, "she is more of a person, more of a human being than you are!"

Lillian rolls her eyes, turns on her heel and steps away before turning back to Alex, "why is she so special to you?" she asks, and then it hits her, she looks at her thoughtfully. _I need you Alex… is she the same one she was referring to?_ "Why is she special to you…?" Lillian says softly, asking herself now.

Alex can see the gears shifting in her head, but she ignores it as images of Kara all bandaged up flash through her mind. Then the tears, the hurt in her eyes at why someone would want to hurt her.

Down below, Hank grabs Kara's left arm, wrenches it so she can't move before slamming his left forearm into her chest. She falls onto the floor, couching and grabbing her chest, she stands up slowly, feeling the effect of having too few carbs in her system so soon. Hank goes to punch her in the face but his fist is grabbed to her surprise, J'onn standing just behind Hank, he twists him to face him and punches him hard in the jaw. The cyborg goes crashing into a wall.

Hank starts to stand up again then at the two of them, "until next time," he says seething before taking off behind a set of breakers with J'onn pursuing him.

"Be careful J'onn," Kara says before jumping out of the hole to see Alex standing in front of Lillian, with her hand shaking in anger. Kara's eyes drift to Lillian who isn't fazed by what is transpiring, she looks curious and amused at the same time. Walking over, Kara places her left hand onto Alex's shoulder, "J'onn is going after Henshaw… Alex don't do this." She says softly, feeling how tense Alex is.

"She hurt you," Alex's voice wavers in anger, her eyes are red and moist, "she can't get away with what she did to you!"

Kara looks at Lillian and watches her lift the gun, but she isn't pointing it at her. "Your friend here has taken it very personal."

"Why does it seem so hard to believe that I have friends? People who care about me?" Kara asks, she is just baffled as to her whole thought process.

"You've got them all tricked, you've got her thinking that your human for crying out loud!" Lillian says in total frustration and Kara stands beside Alex.

"What makes someone human?" Kara asks seriously, "Is it someone who cares enough to help an elderly woman cross a street? Is it someone who stands up to a person being bullied? Is it a person taking a scared child to customer service who lost their parents? Is it someone who builds an empire from the ground up? Or should I go deeper?" Kara asks, with tears in her eyes. "Is a human someone who feels fear over what they cannot control? Who feels pain in their heart when someone they love is in pain and there is nothing you can do about it?" her voice trembles with emotion, "Someone who can get sick, bleed, cry, feel alone, vulnerable, regret, helpless and joy? Because I have felt all of those things since being here!"

Alex keeps her gun up, but holds it firmly, "take away her powers and she's just like me," she says with conviction, "Drop the gun and come quietly."

Smoothly rising through the hole in the floor, J'onn looks at the three ladies before him and lands between them. He looks at Alex, "there was once a lab down there but it has been destroyed… there was also an escape tunnel. Hank Henshaw, made sure the exit was blocked from me. We need to get back to HQ," he informs and looks at Lillian Luthor, "and get her detained."

Resting her finger on the trigger she gauges her chances, her plans, everything she has in the works already since getting out. Finally she hangs her head _my people got out… they'll continue my work_ _until I get out again_ she lowers her gun and drops it onto the floor.

J'onn walks over and takes the gun, and then he looks at Lillian again, "let's get you back behind bars."

* * *

There is only one chapter left after this, I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me your thoughts!

-SLITH


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Supergirl, this story was written for fans to enjoy.

* * *

Finally the evening has ended, after this strung out day it's hard to believe its all taken place in one. Alex is in Kara's apartment, sitting on her couch running her hands through her hair as she listens to Kara take a shower, taking her time to feel the hot water pour over her body. Trying to cleanse herself from Lillian, from the beatings, the blood, she knows it was all cleaned away by the doctor at the DEO, but she felt like it was still lingering.

Stepping out of the shower, Kara wraps her towel around herself before stepping in front of the mirror, seeing the steam on her mirror she wipes at it with her hand so she can see herself. She sighs _I look the same…. but I don't feel the same_ she stares at her reflection and plants her hands onto the sink. _I now know the true depth of her hatred towards me… but she is one in a million_ she closes her eyes remembering when the firefighters and the civilians came to her aid. _They care about me… they helped me even though they could have been hurt… I can't dwell on one person. Yes, she hurt me badly; the nightmares will still be there like Alex said. However, Alex also said she'll be there for me and right now I think she needs me too_.

Kara towel dries her hair as best she can and gets herself into a different set of pajamas, the set Alex brought are still at the DEO and right now Kara wants to be at home. Stepping out of her room and into the living room, she can see that Alex looks troubled still; her head is still in her hands.

Sitting down next to Alex, Kara wraps her left arm around her shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze; Alex slowly pulls her face up from her hands to look at across the room. "I wanted to hurt her, Kara, I really did. The longer I spent one on one with her the more my memories flooded with images of you," she turns her head to look at Kara finally. "Hanging from your wrists, then in the infirmary all bandaged up… seeing the extent of what she did to you tore me up inside. And to have the chance to get back at her… I have never felt so angry."

Kara watches as Alex's hands shake ever so slightly, her eyes grow moist, "She hurt you so bad… I didn't want her to get away with what she'd done. But when you came along, you were so calm, despite what she'd done and created with your heat vision… but what you said to her in the end. That you've felt alone, helpless and vulnerable… I was part of the reason or there with you when you went through it," she looks at the table now in front of her. "You made me strong enough not to take action, you made me realize that I had to do the right thing, just like what you once told J'onn when he nearly took the white Martian's life. You made me want to be the stronger person, and helped me regain my self control."

Pulling her in closer, Kara smiles at her sister and places her head against Alex's shoulder. "You may not realize it, but tonight you were my hero," Alex turns her head at this bit of news in confusion. "I saw how strong you were being, despite being so angry at what she'd done to me; you didn't let your emotions take over. You had the gun, the chance, and you were my big sister. You did the right thing and I am so proud to call you my sister," Kara smiles at her, looking up at the smile that slowly spreads on Alex's face.

"I love you Kara," Alex kisses her forehead, cherishing this moment with the younger girl.

"I love you too Alex," Kara smiles, sits up and hugs her just like when Alex had been crying when she opened up to Maggie. Placing a kiss onto the top of her head, "you're my hero," Kara whispers again to earn a giggle from Alex.

24 Hours Later…

A woman in high heels is walking briskly down a cool hallway, her heels sounding off the walls with every step, no decorations, white walls and fluorescent lights. She is wearing a black blazer, a white silk blouse under that shows at the neck line, navy dress slacks, and large sun glasses. No phone is on her, nor a purse, walking with purpose as she turns a corner to meet two guards at a steel mechanical door.

"Gentlemen," she says coolly, they step to the side and press a button out of her view for the door to slide open, "thank you," she says politely. She knows she doesn't have to be, typically she isn't, but on this occasion she is pretty happy with herself.

Stepping into the room she spots Lillian Luthor sitting behind a bullet proof glass with leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles, also an orange jump suit. She looks up at the other woman, surprised, "my-my, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you Cat Grant?"

Cat smiles, pulling her sunglasses off and takes a seat across from Lillian, "I am here to give you a message," she answers.

Blinking in surprise, "really? A-"

"Nu-uh, I am not finished," Cat says, always hating it when someone interrupts her, waiting till Lillian gives the look for her to proceed she nods and her CatCo business look is on her face. "I have friends in high places, just like you, only there are more people in the world that care about my girl that you hurt than there are haters."

Lillian wishes she could cross her arms, but instead she sits back, looking just a tad annoyed she has to listen to a lecture.

"On that note, if you try to get out again I have already been in contact with Lena, and she has frozen your assets. Any outgoing funds to keep projects going with your money will cease immediately," Cat continues and watches Lillian's eye brows go up. Cat figures that she probably has a hidden account somewhere, but chooses not to bring it up. "If you should try to escape on your own, which is highly unlikely," she says with an air of superiority, "you'll freeze once you set step outside of this place. It is -25*c outside presently. And I won't even mention how cold it gets with the wind," she chuckles to watch Lillian's face fall.

Clearly Lillian has no idea where she is, or how long she was sedated on the plane ride to her destination for. Cat sees the look and sits back in her chair, placing her hands onto her lap, "you are in Antarctica, and this place was meant for something else back in the day but a government agency wanted to be sure you could never put harm to Supergirl again. So they bought this place just for you, but don't feel too special," Cat grins, watching Lillian look irritated by this news. "Appreciate what you have here… the power to keep you warm, the water and food as there is no plumbing here, the nearest town is miles away, the only reason why you have lights is the solar panels."

Pursing her lips in anger, not having realized just how bad off her situation had become, Cat leans forward, folding her fingers together on her lap. "If you try to get out, get back to National City and try to go after my girl again I promise you," she glares at her, "I will come after you personally. And I will _not_ hold back."

With that Cat Grant pulls her chair back, stands up straight, grabs her sunglasses, she doesn't say another word and Lillian doesn't say anything in return. Cat turns and walks out of the room, pleased with herself as she heads out to the coatroom to get herself bundled up for the freezing temperatures that await at the small landing strip.

* * *

Thank you for following and reviewing my story, I hope you enjoyed the way I finished it ^_^

-SLITH


End file.
